Untitled
by Fangshen Gin
Summary: I couldn't think of an appropriate title so yea. I found this story that I typed during my sugar memory gap. I hope you guys like it. "Natsuki Kuga's life sucked. Mai Tokiha, the supposed love of her love, just shot her down for some guy." Yep, not good at summaries... T for language. I don't own Mai HiME! The pairing is Shiznat, by the way. Just for the people who want to know.


**One-shot that I typed while on a sugar high! REALLY RANDOM IDEA! Don't say I didn't warn ya!**

**WARNING: Characters may seem really ooc. Ohhh and CHOCOLATEEE**

**I don't own Mai HiME, but I do own a chocolate bunny! **

**PS: I don't know how I got this idea...**

* * *

Natsuki Kuga's life sucked. Mai Tokiha, the supposed love of her love, just shot her down for some guy. Not only that, but someone towed her only source of transportation: her Ducati. To make matters worse, she still couldn't find a job. Life is seriously kicking the girl's ass.

Natsuki sighed as she continued to walk down the street. _'What am I going to do know. I'm a struggling college kid with no income...' _Sad emerald eyes continued to stare at the ground. It was hard. Hard to deal with anything that life threw at the nineteen year old with no family.

"Hey, watch where you're walking, squirt." said someone as Natsuki bumped into them. Natsuki was about to tell the person off only for the woman in front of her to grin. "Haha, I'm just messin with ya. I'm Midori and you are?"

Natsuki looked at the odd woman with a cocked eyebrow. _'What the.. I ran into her and now she's introducing herself. What the hell is wrong with this woman?'_

"Natsuki."

"Nice to meet you, Natsuki-chan!"

"Don't add a 'chan' to my name!"

"Awww, but its so cute~"

Natsuki began to glare at the annoying woman only for Midori to smirk at her. _'Damn, the death glare isn't working.'_

"You look troubled, kid. Wanna tell me what's up?" asked Midori as she saw the dark circles underneath the other woman's eyes. 'Looks like she hasn't slept in a while.'

"Why would you care?" Natsuki continued to glare at the older woman.

Light green eyes stared into emerald with concern. "I'm a teacher. It's part of the job." Midori looked around the area the two were standing on and noticed a cafe across the street. Pointing at it, Midori began to talk again. "How about we go there? You talk and I'll listen. It'll be my treat?"

Natsuki thought about it. Go to a strange cafe with a woman she didn't know or run down the street never to see the annoying teacher again... On the other hand, Midori sounded and looked as if she was actually concerned about the younger woman. Her old friend, Reito, did mention it was good to make friends so the emerald eyed teen decided to take the teacher's offer.

"Fine."

With that one word, Midori grinned and began to drag the college student to the cafe.

Midori sighed as she continued to sip her coffee. Natsuki sat in front of her eating a ham and cheese sandwich, with mayo, waiting for the teacher to react.

"So, your crush turned you down, your motorcycle was towed away, and you have no job. Damn, your life sucks."

Natsuki brought her sandwich down and glared. "You think?"

The glare still had no effect as the teacher began to laugh. Natsuki just continued to stare. Finally, Midori came down from her high.

"Are you done laughing at my awesome life?" asked Natsuki sarcastically.

Midori met the younger woman's eyes. "Yup."

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "See, this is why I didn't want to do this. It's just a waste of my time."

"That's not the case, Natsuki." started Midori as she turned uncharacteriscally serious. "I promised a long time ago that I would help any student that needed it and that's what I'm gonna do."

"Right, whatever. How the hell can you help with my situation, huh?"

Midori grinned. "Why, I'll give you some life changing advice."

Natsuki just stared at the older woman again. "Life changing advice? Yea, right. You're just probably going to tell me to eat healthy and exercise."

"That's not it, Natsuki-chan."

"Really, now?"

"Yup, I'm going to tell you the secret to succeeding in life."

"Is it to marry a rich millionaire cause if it is, I don't want to hear it."

"Nope!"

Natsuki was getting annoyed. "Just tell me already, woman!"

Midori took another sip of her coffee. "Why, the secret to succeeding in life is... to never give up."

Natsuki blinked. "Never give up? That's the big life changing advice?" The emerald eyed woman began to laugh.

"Uh huh. Just don't give up."

"You're kidding right, Midori? I mean, that's just so cliche."

Midori just shook her head. "I was just like you. No love, no transportation, and no job. I wandered for about a year before guidance was finally given to me by my childhood friend. She told me never to give up and to keep pushing forward. She told me that my reward for life's hardships is at the end of the line. I believed her. I finished college and got a job that I love (just don't tell any of my students that), I got myself a car, and I found my heart being taken by my childhood friend now my wife."

Natsuki continued to stare at the teacher.

"It took me three years, Natsuki. I held onto the rope for three years to get what I finally deserved. The life that I wanted. And all I can say is that it was worth it for all the hardships that I went through. I hope that you'd do the same."

Emerald eyes concentrated at the aspects of Midori's advice. Not only did the older woman's story motivate her to try and give life another try, but it also shinned some light on what she planned to do.

"Alright.." Midori heard the younger woman say. "I'll do it.. I'll give it another chance."

Midori laughed. She loved it whenever she got the chance to help someone achieve their goal. It always gave her this warm feeling in her stomach.

Natsuki stood up from her seat and looked down at the teacher that had helped her. "You know, I never would've thought I'd ever say this to a teacher, but thank you. Thank you for shinning some light on my situation. I know what to do now." With those words, Natsuki left the cafe, a confident smile on her lips.

* * *

Natsuki followed Midori's advice. She continued to surge forward as hard as she could as life kept throwing obsticles in her way. Through her hardships, she got her masters degree in engineering and business management. All it took her was years of constant studying and countless trial and errors. Graduating at the top of her class, Natsuki began to take life at its reigns. She got a job as the manager of the techonology department at one of the world's top companies. She was so good at her job, that the CEO and the company president had wanted to meet her at the company's meeting room. That's exactly where the emerald eyed beaty was heading to right at this moment.

Natsuki Kruger sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. She felt nervous and oddly terrified. Normally, she would think of Midori's words of never giving up to lighten the buzzing feeling in her stomach, but she was meeting the CEO and the president of where she worked. If this wasn't nerve wrecking, she didn't know what was.

The twenty-four year old took a deep breath as she arrived in front of the meeting room. _'Okay, this is it. Don't mess this up, Kuga. We've gotten so far, we can't give up now!' _With the pep talk in mind, Natsuki entered the room, ready to take on what life would throw. No one expected Natsuki to be face to face with the deepest pair of red eyes that the younger woman has ever seen. It was love at first sight as emerald stared into crimson.

"Ara, you must be the head of technology, yes?" asked the owner of such red eyes. The woman in front of the manager wore a casual business suit with black heels. Judging by the way the other woman carried herself, Natsuki concluded that this was the president of Fujino Corporation.

"Ah, yes, Fujino-sama." Natsuki answered as she tried to control her heartbeat. Bowing to show her respect, Natsuki couldn't help but think how beautiful her boss was. _'It's like she came out of a fashion magazine...' _There was no doubt in her mind that she was attracted to the president.

The woman smiled and bowed back. "Shizuru Fujino. It is nice to meet the genius behind our new technology."

Natsuki blushed and said, "Uhhh, everyone contributed to it as well, Fujino-sama."

Shizuru laughed softly. _'Kuga-san, you are such a sweet person. Sexy too.' _Shizuru took the time to quickly glance at what the younger woman was wearing. A dark blue business suit, that accented Natsuki's curves, with a black pair of black pants. The president felt like drooling. She couldn't help but feel the same attraction the other woman felt. "Ah, is that so?"

"That is correct, Fujino-sama."

"That is good to hear. I really am happy that the department of technology has you as its manager. The last one was rather boisterious about his achievements."

Natsuki blushed again as Shizuru complimented her. "I am glad you think so, Fujino-sama." _'Gotta stop blushing, dammit!'_

Shizuru giggled and urged the younger woman to sit next to her. "Please sit, Kuga-san. The meeting is to start momentarily."

The emerald eyed woman nodded and sat to the chair that the president was having her sit at.

The two sat in silence as they waited for the last member of the small group. Time slowly began to tick by. One minute. Five minutes. Ten minutes. Twenty minutes. Forty minutes. One hour. Throughout the whole time, the two continued to stay silent.

"Ara, it seems like our dear CEO is not showing up. I'm sorry for wasting your time, Kuga-san." Shizuru said as she checked the clock that hung on the wall.

"It's quite alright. It was no trouble really." replied the younger woman as she stood up. Stretching her arms into the air, Natsuki forgot about the important guest next to her.

"Would Kuga-san bring her shirt down please? It seems like your stretching untucked it." Shizuru wouldn't admit it, but she really wanted to see the younger woman's flat stomach again. _'Kuga-san, what have you done to my self-control? It feels like I'm a hormonial teenager again...Not that I really mind that you're the one to do so.'_

"G-gomen! I didn't realize!" Natsuki began to retuck her shirt in only for the president to start laughing again. Natsuki felt her face turn red again. _'Ohhh, this is so embarassing!'_

"Uummm, I really am sorry, Fujino-sama. I didn't mean for my shirt to be untucked." Natsuki scratched the back of her head sheepishly. _'Nice, Kuga. You managed to screw this up after all.'_

"It is fine, Kuga-san." said Shizuru as she continued to look at the beet red woman. _'I've never seen any woman turn that red before... so cute_.' Inner Shizuru squeled at the sight. She really was falling hard for this woman.

"No, it's not. I really really am sorry." Natsuki felt really guilt at what she had done. It really felt like she was never going to live this down._ 'I hope she accepts my apology..'_

Shizuru saw the forlorn expression on the younger woman. _'Fufufu,maybe I could use this to my advantage.' _By now, the president really wanted the young manager. After all, who couldn't resist a kind, cute, and intelligent woman like Natsuki Kuga? "How about I'll forgive Kuga-san if she owes me a favor. Is that alright?"

Natsuki blinked. _'A favor? Maybe she wants the department to make something for her. That's okay, I guess. After all, this was my fault.' _"Yes, it's fine, Fujino-sama."

"Ara, then is it okay for me to turn in the favor now?" _'Please say yes, please say yes, my cute puppy..'_ Shizuru's mind froze, but kept the smile on her face. _'My? Am I really claiming her as my own already?'_

"Um, sure. It is your favor, Fujino-sama. You can do what you like with it." Natsuki was confused. What could the president want from her?

Shizuru smiled slyly. _'Here goes.'_ "Alright then. Would Kuga-san like to join me for dinner tomorrow night?"

Natsuki just stood there with a unblinking expression. "E-ehhh... Like a d-date?"

Crimson eyes danced with mirth. "No, not like a date," Natsuki sighed in relief, "It is a date." The emerald eyed beauty stared in shock.

Natsuki stayed quiet as the president continued to watch the younger woman with such mischievous eyes. The emerald eyed woman felt her heart beating fast. _'Of all the woman in the world... ' _"F-f-fujino-sama...I-I umm..."

Shizuru continued to watch as Natsuki fruitlessly tried to get her words out. _'Go on, my Nat-su-ki. What is on your mind? Ara, there's that 'my' thing again. I've never been so possesive before... Could she be the one?'_

Natsuki still couldn't say what she wanted to. _'Why is it so damn hard?! Just say yes already, Kuga!' _But the emerald eyed manager just continued to stutter. Twenty minutes later, she answered back. "I-I'd love to go on a d-d-date with you, F-fujino-sama."

The twenty-five year laughed as the woman finally gave her answer. _'I don't know what I would've done if she had said no...' _Shizuru was beginning to feel nervous as she waited for Natsuki to answer her. "Ara, that is good to hear, but please, just call me Shizuru. After all, we are going to be much more acquainted during our date tomorrow."

"Then just call me Natsuki." Natsuki replied as she got her stuttering under control.

"Alright, my dear Nat-su-ki." Shizuru teased. She was rewarded a new color of red from the younger woman. _'Natsuki Kuga, how did I live my life without you?'_

* * *

Natsuki Kuga and Shizuru Fujino married exactly two years from when Shizuru asked the younger woman out. The wedding was small, but intimate. It was held in a small church near the outskirts of Kyoto. The church was small, but very beautiful in detail. Only Shizuru's family was invited and Natsuki closests friends. The reception afterwards was also beautiful.

"Natsuki, say "ahhh"." asked Shizuru as she held a fork full of vanilla cake. Natsuki blushed and did as her wife asked her to. Even after two years together, the emerald eyed beauty still blushed as easily as the day the two first met. Natsuki repeated the action for Shizuru summoning forth a rare blush from the usually composed woman.

"Awwwww." everyone said at the cute newlyweds fed each other cake.

"Man, I'd never admit this to the mutt, but they look cute together." commented Nao Yuuki, a engineer working underneath Natsuki.

"Uh huh! Natsuki and Shizuru are nice! I like them very much!" said Mikoto Minagi as she continued to eat the cake that the waiters provided.

"They grow up soo fast.." Reito Kanzaki began to sob at the scene in front of him.

Nao and Mikoto stared at the overly emotional man. "Eh, Kanzaki, what the hell is wrong with you?" asked Nao.

"N-nothing. Just nothing." he replied wiping his tears away.

"Nao, Mikoto, Reito! I'm glad you guys could make it." said someone from behind the trio. The three turned around to come face to face with the new married couple. Natsuki grinned at them as she wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Reito said with a broad grin on his face.

"I still can't believe that you knew of Natsuki and didn't tell me." Shizuru pouted as she remembered the day Reito came in to return something to her only for the man to glomp the crimson eyed beauty's girlfriend.

Reito smiled. "I would've introduced you to her if she had told me that she had decided to move."

"Oi, don't put this blame on me."

"But you were the one who disappeared!"

Nao butted in. "Guys, just drop it. It's the mutt's and the snake's wedding day. Just let them be."

Reito gave in and grabbed his childhood friend into a hug. "Congratulations, Natsuki." he whispered into her ear.

Natsuki smiled at him and pulled back only for someone to jump on her back. "Mikoto. How's my favorite monkey doing?" The 'monkey' was someone Natsuki found to be the little sister she had always wanted.

"This is a fun party, Natsuki! I like the food and the music!"

"I'm glad you think that, kiddo. Why don't you go and raid the table for more food before anyone else gets it?"

Mikoto agreed with a nod of her head and bounded of towards the table.

Nao sighed. "I should probably make sure the squirt doesn't eat everything. Congratulations, mutt, snake. See ya when you get back from your honeymoon." With that Nao left the group, leaving Natsuki, Shizuru, and Reito.

"Well, this has been fun and all, but I gotta get home. Fumi is waiting for me. Have a great night you two." Reito left as well leaving Shizuru and Natsuki.

"Would you like to dance, Shizuru?" asked Natsuki as she held her hand out.

"I thought you'd never ask, my Natsuki." Shizuru grabbed the offered hand and the two glided towards the dance floor ready to dance their wedding night away.

* * *

Midori sighed as she continued to grade the seventh graders. Being a teacher had been her favorite thing in the world, but right now, the old woman felt as if the papers were slowly killing her.

"Midori-sensei. I have a new student for you." said the school principal as she led a boy into the empty classroom.

"Oh c'mon, Mashiro-sama. My room's already filled!" Midori whined.

"There are fifteen kids in this classroom and twelve empty desks. I hardly think that's a full room."

"It's half full."

Mashiro sighed. "Midori-sensei, this is young Takeo Kuga. He's a transfer from Kyoto so make sure you treat him kindly."

Midori scrunched her face as she studied the thirteen year old boy. Light, wavy brown hair and deep green eyes. Something was familiar about those eyes. "It's nice to meet you Takeo-kun. I hope you enjoy yourself in your new school."

"I sure hope he does, Midori. After all- only the best teacher for my boy." said someone as they entered the classroom. Long cobalt hair flowed behind the woman as emerald stared kindly at the old woman.

'No way..!' "Natsuki!" yelled Midori as she stood and hugged the taller woman. "Look at you. All grown up!"

"Hahaha, of course. You expect me to still be the young naive college student?"

"Well, no, but I didn't know you could change so drastically."

"All because of your advice, Midori."

"Don't give up. Keep pressing forward. Right, kaa-san?" Takeo asked his mother. Natsuki chuckled as she ruffled her son's hair. "Right. Why don't you go look for kaa-sama. I need to have a talk with your teacher."

Takeo nodded and walked out of the room with Mashiro in tow. Midori watched them leave and smiled. "What a quiet boy, Natsuki. Is that trait from your wife?"

Natsuki laughed. "Actually, no. That came from my side of the family. My father was more action and less talk."

"He seems like a polite young man."

"That most definitely came from his mother."

Midori turned towards Natsuki. "How have you been?"

"Good. I listened to your advice and it did reward me in the end. I have a wonderful wife, a loving son, and a spectacular life. I couldn't ask for more."

"That is good to hear."

The two continued to stand silently until Midori began to talk again. "Take good care of them, Natsuki. Don't ever let them go."

Natsuki looked at her mentor with a confident smile. "Never going to happen. Those two are my world. I'll be damned if something happens to them."

"Life can be cruel Natsuki, but I know that you won't let that control you. Keep your head up and walk towards a brighter future. That's the only think I can tell you know."

Natsuki smiled "Yes, I understand, but my boy doesn't. I want him to be able to stand on his own. That's why I came to you, oh wise one."

"Very well. I will teach the boy. Let the force guide his path.." Midori played along, a grin on her face.

The two stared at each other and burst out laughing. It really was good each other again.

* * *

**Wow, this felt really really short. Well anyways, I hope ya enjoyed it! Sorry for the mistakes. Please review and I hope yu guys don't flame me. **


End file.
